2025
by Linkforever125
Summary: Plagued with natural and biological disasters, the world is slowly falling apart in 2025. Countries all over the globe are growing weaker and weaker by the day, and some nations cannot live on. Nowhere is safe anymore, and from one country's point of view, the world is truly coming to an end.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Cette histoire sera triste. Le Canada a besoin de beaucoup d'amour. **

**...Et oui, les phrases précédentes étaient en français parce que j'ai besoin de pratiquer le français.**

* * *

_August 12, 2025_

_The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland once told me that a journal, along with a dog, was a man's best friend during a time of great hurt and need. He told me that whenever I felt sad, whenever I was angry, hurt, happy, or confused, to write my feelings down in a book and keep it with me always, so that I never forgot who I was and how I came to be the way I am. _

_Of course, being the child I was when he first told me this, I didn't actually listen, and so the years went by and along with it came pain and suffering. And through all that, never once did I take his advice to heart and just sit down in front of a blank journal and write what was truly on my mind._

_It is only now, centuries later, that I have come to realize that writing is what I need most. In fact, writing is all I have left. But I don't really know how to go about doing it._

_I wish I could call Britain up and ask, but I know I can't. I wish I could invite him over for tea and have him explain what I need to do, but I know it will never happen. Just when I need him and his wisdom the most, he leaves me and the rest of us behind, just like countless other Nations across the globe did. _

_I think this whole situation would be a little bit more tolerable if it had been a war we had gone through, not a series of natural and biological disasters. At least war is something that we can prevent, control, and resolve. At least with war we know what we're getting ourselves into._

_But with the earth itself…with the weather and the natural processes that have occurred for billions of years, we still have no idea what to expect. Sure we have advanced technology to vaguely predict when things like this would happen, but everyone thought that it would never actually happen during his or her lifetime, and therefore we were severely underprepared and surprised when it did. Even the "expert" scientists who claimed to know everything were shocked._

_And it really didn't help when that pandemic wiped out practically half of the world's population. According to what I've heard, and who knows if this is really true, small countries like Liechtenstein are completely desolate. A lot of African nations are said to be void of life as well. But the world is a big place with lots of people, so there's got to be somebody left there, right?_

…_Right?_

_I wonder how Switzerland must feel, assuming that Liechtenstein is really dead. He must be absolutely devastated…I know I would be, and I am, because someone close to me left too._

_But that's just it: he's gone. He's not ever going to come back. And I know for a fact that he's gone for good, so there isn't even the slightest bit of hope for me to hold onto. I wish there was, but I know better. Britain is gone and I'll never be able to see him again._

_Had I known this was going to happen, had I known he was going to die, I would have gone to him immediately and told him goodbye. We'd spend time together—him, France, America, and I—and laugh and tell stories about the good old days. We'd watch movies, play videogames, cook together (even though Britain was a terrible cook and would probably burn his house down), and do anything to distract ourselves from when the moment finally came. Then we'd say goodbye and tell him how much we loved and would miss him, and then he'd be gone._

_But life never works like that, does it? Life can play some cruel tricks on humans and Nations alike. I never got the chance to do any of those things, and now that Britain's gone, I hardly know what to do._

_The only thing I really can do is keep living. I can only dust myself off and move on. Rebuilding and recovering is my top priority, if not for myself then for my own people. But it's kind of hard to focus on that when all of these emotions and thoughts are on my mind._

_If I could just talk to Britain one more time, I'd only ask him one thing: I'd ask him how the hell I was supposed to write a journal about my thoughts and feelings when there were too many or too little to count. He'd probably give me some long-winded, convoluted answer and I'd end up even more confused then before, but maybe that's the point. Maybe I'm supposed to find out for myself. _

_And the only way to do that is write._

_My name is Canada, and this is the story of my life after 2025._

* * *

**_To be continued..._**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: ****Je mettrai à jour cette histoire toutes les semaines.**

**Alors, bienvenue! Asseyez-vous et restez un moment.**

* * *

_August 19, 2025_

_News about the countries across the Atlantic is often unreliable. We haven't had any way to contact the outside world for months, so everything that we hear is most likely just a rumor. It's frustrating to not know what's going on somewhere, especially if you have friends and family living there. I desperately want to know if France is okay, and Prussia, and anyone else, really. But I can't do that because we have no method of communication._

_Ever since the solar flares knocked out the power lines, cable, Internet, and anything requiring electricity, the whole world has been on edge. People have no running water, food is left to spoil, and there's no air conditioning, so people are getting overheated easily and many have began to die from heat strokes. Pretty soon the temperature will start to drop and people won't have any heat, so many will most likely freeze to death or suffer from frostbite. _

_The pandemic has left dead bodies all over the place, creating unsanitary conditions for those still alive. Bodies litter the streets, and there isn't enough room in the local cemeteries to bury them, so they end up being buried in mass, unmarked graves. And when they can't be buried, we burn them. The stench of both burning and rotting flesh is always in the air, and it is a smell that I will never get used to._

_Sometimes I think that the ones that died were lucky. The ones that died are better off than the ones that lived. The people who survived are starving, homeless, dirty, and sick, and I know I would rather die than be forced to experience something like that. _

_The only problem is…I can't die until all of my people have died or for some reason the country known as Canada ceases to exist. That's what happened with Britain. All of his people were wiped out by either the solar flares or the pandemic. With no people to represent, Britain simply faded away, and now the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland doesn't exist._

_That means Scotland, Northern Ireland, and Wales have died too. Ireland may or may not be alive, but I'm assuming he's dead if the pandemic was able to get to Northern Ireland. Odds are it spread south and wiped out Ireland's population too._

_Sometimes I think that committing suicide would be so much easier than living through this hell, but what kind of Nation would I be if I completely abandoned my people like that? I don't think I could ever turn my back on the people that made me who I am. They need me now more than ever, even if they don't know that I exist. If the Nation itself isn't strong, then how can the people be any stronger? _

_But Canadians are a hearty and independent people. I'm sure they could survive on their own if something ever happened to me. Then again, I don't plan on letting anything happen to me in the first place, so hopefully my people won't have to do that. _

_I wonder if America is thinking the same thing. I haven't seen him since early May, just before the solar flares. The last time we talked was when we were planning on sending aid out to Asia after the earthquake and tsunami struck just a few days before. In fact, he was the last Nation I saw before everything went to hell. I wonder if he's okay, if he has as much damage as I have. Maybe he's dead…no, that would happen. He wouldn't let that happen. I refuse to believe that he could be dead. He's the only thing I have left, since who knows what happened to France._

_The world had been so peaceful back then, except for the chaos in Asia, and life was good. Just a little while ago we didn't have to worry about where our next meal would come from. We didn't have to worry about catching a fatal disease, having no home, or not being able to live in a clean environment. Now, everything is reversed. It's hard to believe that it's already been two months since the earthquake and tsunami, since the solar flares, and since the pandemic broke out. It's hard to believe that the world could flip from peace to chaos in such a small amount of time._

_Two months is nothing. We still have years, decades, maybe even centuries until things return to normal. The clean up process never really stops, and we have no time to grieve and recovery properly. Right now, people are lifeless, and they carry on without feeling. They see with blank eyes; they feel with numb hands. The world is void of emotion, since everything there was to love, hate, admire, or condemn was destroyed._

_But will we ever feel anything again? _

* * *

_**To be continued...**_


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I can't stop listening to "Sense No Make English".**

**GOD DANG IT GUNNAROLLA STOP MAKING SUCH CATCHY MUSIC. **

**Also: I sincerely apologize that I was unable to update this yesterday. I was having some trouble with the site and it wouldn't let me manage my stories. But it's fixed now, so enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

_August 27, 2025_

_Silence is suffocating. It hangs in the air as thick as smoke and weighs down my shoulders. In all honesty, I hate it. Ever since everything happened, I can't stand being in a quiet room. I have to listen to something or something has to be making noise, because the silence forces me to think of the past._

_These days I am always busy. I don't have a moment of peace or relaxation, except for when I take the time to write, and I like it that way. I force myself to keep working so I don't have to be reminded of how the destruction around me came about to be in the first place. There's simply too much to do, and it seems like we have so little time to do it. _

_In order to help rebuild and get my citizens' lives back to some level of normalcy, however faint it may be, I moved down to the heart of Ottawa. My house was across the border into Québec and further out into the forest, and it was absolutely demolished during the solar flares. There's nothing left but a pile of scorched timber. Everything I ever owned—my photos, my artifacts, my entire history—is gone, and there's no way I can get it back._

_To say I didn't cry would be the biggest lie I've ever told. I was devastated, and still am. But there's nothing I can do. I've tried to salvage anything I could, but everything is lost. At least I have Kumajirou with me, though. He's really all I have left. Besides, why should I worry about myself when my citizens are far more important?_

_Since we don't have a home anymore, Kuma and I are going to be hopping from one city to the next, and I'm going to try to do as much for the people living there as I possibly can. I'll help them clean up, rebuild, and do anything I can to make their lives a little easier. As soon as we finish the small clinic being built here in Ottawa, we'll head east to Montréal. _

_I'm thinking that we should stay in each city for at least four months tops. We've already been in Ottawa for three whole months, and August is practically over, so I guess we'll have to leave soon. The clinic is almost finished, and I'm thinking it will be at least a week or less until it's ready to open its doors and bring in patients. _

_This clinic will save many lives, I'm sure. When I first came to Ottawa three months ago, sick people were simply left to die. Even though there isn't a vaccine for the virus, it doesn't mean we can't at least try to make an infected person's last days as painless as possible. It's only fair that they live in some sort of comfort before they die._

_I think the construction of the clinic has brought the hope of rebuilding back to the city. People in Ottawa seem a bit happier and I think they believe not all hope is lost. I'm glad people are finally feeling like things are looking up. I just wish I didn't have to leave before I could see the clinic put to good use._

_But I don't think it would be right for me too spend too much time here either. It's not fair to only help one city. By moving around on a regular basis, I'll be able to help various big cities with significant populations. I can also encourage people in these cities to start rebuilding. Then maybe this will cause a chain reaction and get the country back on its feet._

_I wish I could help every city, town, and village, but I know that's not possible. It would take hundreds of years to go from place to place and build it back up to exactly what it used to be. I just need to take one step at a time. Besides, it's better to help a little bit then not at all._

_It's going to be hard for me to say goodbye to Ottawa, especially since it's my capital, but I know it's for the better. I think I'm done here for now. I've done as much as I can, and I think the people here can stand on their own. Plus I think Kuma is getting restless, and I suppose I am too, to some degree. A change of scenery would be nice._

_At some point I'm going to try to go down south across the border. I need to know if America is okay. I suppose the first and most obvious place to look would be Washington DC, but he could be anywhere. He could be travelling like I am. Hell, maybe he's even looking for me…no, I don't think he'd do that. He has far more people to look after than me, and they should always be a Nation's top priority. America doesn't need to worry about me. I'm sure I'll be fine._

_Then I guess that means I shouldn't worry about America either, since I'm sure he's better off than most other Nations out there. But there's always that lingering doubt that maybe he's dying or already dead. _

_I just hope I can find him before something does happen. _

* * *

**_To be continued..._**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: This chapter is long overdue and I apologize profusely, but I was busy with finals and helping my mom out and stuff. Everything is fine now, though, so expect more chapters on a semi-regular basis.**

* * *

_August 31, 2025_

_Today is the day. The clinic is finished, the people are happy, and it's time for me to head east._

_These last four months in Ottawa have been good, but it's time to move on. As much as I would like to hang around for a bit and see how the clinic works out, I know that I'm done here for now. I know I won't regret leaving, and I can always come back later. Right now, though, I need to focus on saying goodbye to all of the people I've met._

_While I was in Ottawa I stayed with a widowed woman named Charlotte and her four year old daughter named Millie. They took me in when I first came and was wandering the streets, and after making sure I wasn't infected, she offered to let me stay with her for as long as I felt necessary. She was extremely nice and her daughter was the cutest thing!_

_At first Charlotte was distant and I hardly knew anything about her,_ _but gradually she began to tell me about her past and how she had gotten to where she was. Apparently her husband had died because of the pandemic when it had first swept through Ottawa. Her parents and her in-laws had died of the disease as well, since they lived only a block away and when she went to check up on them, she found them all dead. By then the only person she had left was her daughter, and ever since, she's been very protective and cold towards others._

_I can't blame her, though. I would feel the same way if my spouse and my entire family had left me all alone. I can't even begin to image how much pain she has been through these past four months. Although she might not show it for the sake of her daughter and maybe even me, I know she's still grieving. She's very strong to keep a brave face every day, but it's only natural to still feel sad after such an incredible loss. _

_It's going to be hard to say goodbye to her, but I know she can stand on her own. After all, she did when I wasn't here, so why would she suddenly not be able to after I left? And saying goodbye to Millie will be even harder. I'm no replacement for her father, but these last four months together were spent helping Charlotte raise her. We've grown so close, but even when I'm gone, she'll still have someone looking out for her._

_Then there's Hank and his wife Rachael. They were the ones who wanted to build the clinic in the first place. We've been working together to make their vision a reality these past four months, so to finally see the clinic finished is a great feeling. But it also means that I have to say goodbye to them, but it's going to be okay, I know it. _

_Actually, Hank and Rachael are originally from Montréal, and they told me to look out for their friends when Kuma and I get there. Their friends Victoria and Lance run a small shelter and help distribute food rations to the people living there. Hank said they've been trying to clean up and rebuild houses around the shelter, but since Victoria and Lance are expecting their first child, they can't do much at the moment. Hank wanted me to help out since he knew I was leaving, and I agreed. That sort of thing was exactly what I had in mind._

_After all the goodbyes have been said, Kuma and I will start to head down Highway 417, which is part of Route Transcanadienne. It's about 200 kilometres from Ottawa to Montréal, so we'll be walking for a very long time. Maybe if we're lucky we'll find a car that actually works and has gas in it, though I doubt that will actually happen. Any car that was out on the road the moment the solar flares happened was definitely rendered useless, but maybe, just maybe, we'll find something salvageable. We can only hope._

_My candle is getting shorter and shorter and I need to preserve that for as long as possible. But I also think it's a good thing that it's been used so much. It means that I've finally taken Britain's advice and sat down to write out my thoughts. It means for once in a long while I have done something right._

_I wonder if Britain is watching over me and smiling because he knows I'm trying._

* * *

**_To be continued..._**


End file.
